


Апельсины под Рождество

by Bohe_Mienne



Series: Сломанный компас [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse, Romantic Fluff, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Феликс не готов к этой новой, взрослой жизни: возросшему вниманию к своей персоне, постоянному напряжению в компании других людей, а главное — ко всей этой ерунде в отношениях альф и омег.





	Апельсины под Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Вселенная фика "Ошибка", 2 года спустя

///

Феликс уверен, что, когда этот день настанет, он будет морально готов, но, оказывается, к этому нельзя подготовиться. Осознание приходит вместе с болью — и физической, и душевной, вместе со слезами бессилия и первой течкой.  
Он не хочет никого видеть, даже Чонина, и первый день просто сидит взаперти в комнате. Конечно же, родители обо всем догадываются, но для разговора с ними у него тем более нет настроения. Он просто забирает еду, которую они тактично оставляют у его двери вместе с таблетками, и за пеленой прочих чувств Феликс все же испытывает благодарность.

В школу он приходит на следующий день, всю ночь морально настраивая себя на то, что изменения в его жизни не останутся незамеченными. Старшие ребята, способные почувствовать, кем оказался очередной несчастный школьник, ещё день назад живущий беззаботной жизнью, обычно тут же разносят новость по всем классам, и Феликс всегда с ужасом ждал того дня, когда это произойдёт с ним. Конечно, далеко не все чувствовали себя так отвратительно, как он. Новоявленных альф часто распирало от гордости, будто они каждую минуту ожидали, что какая-нибудь бета или омега бросится к ним в объятия прямо у школьных ворот. Были и омеги, которым явно льстило то, каким взглядом их провожал каждый второй. Увы, Феликс к их числу не относился. Он сутулится как можно сильнее, надеясь стать ещё меньше, чем есть, и не отрывает хмурый взгляд от земли, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не настроен на общение — но когда это останавливало Чонина.

— Эй! — младший нагоняет его у ворот и хлопает по спине. — Ты в порядке? Почему тебя не было в школе? Я волновался, между прочим! Даже заставил папу позвонить твоему отцу, но тот сказал, что всё в порядке. Эй, ты меня слышишь?

Ну да, конечно, для них-то всё в порядке. И неважно, что ему пришлось переосмысливать свою жизнь заново, потому что Ли Ёнбок — чертова, мать её, омега. О чем не замедляет сообщить всему школьному двору пробегающий мимо парень, чьего имени Феликс не знает, но который, очевидно, знает его. Прекрасно.

Чонин замирает на месте, и Феликсу приходится остановиться тоже, хотя всё, чего он сейчас хочет — поскорее добраться до класса, лечь на парту и заткнуть уши наушниками, делая вид, что знать не знает своих одноклассников.

— Что? Это правда? — растерянно произносит Чонин, и Феликс закатывает глаза.

— Ой, только не говори мне, что ты ожидал чего-то другого. Даже я, на самом деле, ждал этого. Просто оно застало меня врасплох, и, ну... неприятно это, что уж там.

Он немного краснеет ушами — всё же обсуждать с младшим подобные темы он как-то не готов, но в глазах Чонина столько сопереживания и молчаливой поддержки, что Феликсу невольно становится совестно, что держал его в неведении два дня и заставил переживать.  
В принципе, жизнь не такое уж дерьмо, решает Феликс, и меняется она не так уж сильно, если не считать в разы более пристального внимания к его персоне.

А потом в его жизни появляется Джисон. Врывается в неё, как небольшое торнадо, снося феликсово смущение и слабые барьеры, за компанию вместе с каким-то альфой из параллельного класса, не очень мягко намекающим на всякое, о чем Феликсу даже думать противно. Джисон старше его всего на какой-то день (без шуток, всего один несчастный день!), а ведёт себя порой так, будто он умудрённый жизнью хён, но Феликсу всё равно. Джисон забавный, шумный, но на удивление тактичный и не лезет в душу, но — странное дело — Феликс и сам не против её раскрыть. С Джисоном действительно можно поговорить обо всем, но не как с Чонином, а как с другом-одногодкой (— Вообще-то я старше тебя, Ёнбоки. — На один день, придурок), которого у Феликса никогда не было. А ещё Джисон бета, и, возможно, это ещё одна из причин того, почему Феликсу комфортно. Не нужно оставаться в постоянном напряжении, как при общении с альфами, и не нужно невероятным усилием удерживать себя в руках, как в компании других омег, потому что всё, что Феликс там слышит — это парни, шмотки и снова парни, причём такое чувство, что одни и те же на всех. Джисон называет его единственным адекватным в этом гадюшнике, а Феликс в очередной раз чувствует себя ошибкой природы.

Ошибкой природы и до ужаса отвратительным другом — так будет точнее, потому что со всеми свалившимися на голову проблемами, мыслями и туда же свалившимся Джисоном Феликс совсем забывает про Чонина. Точнее, он, конечно же, помнит, только времени на младшего как-то совершенно внезапно не оказывается. Тот, на удивление, не упрекает его, но Феликс всё равно видит молчаливую обиду в лисьих глазах, когда встречает Чонина после уроков.

— Привет, хён, — натянуто улыбается тот, а Феликс вздыхает и сгребает младшего в охапку, притягивая к себе за шею. Чужой рюкзак мешает, но он не обращает на это внимания, закидывая руку Чонину на плечо и утаскивая прочь от школы. Впереди долгожданные выходные, и Феликс счастлив, что наконец проведёт целых два дня в тишине и спокойствии — совсем как раньше.

— Пошли завтра в кафе-мороженое? — внезапно даже для самого себя предлагает он, и Чонин удивленно поворачивается к нему.

— С чего вдруг так неожиданно?

— А почему нет? Хочу мороженого, — жалобно тянет он, — что здесь такого. Или, думаешь, ты уже слишком взрослый для этого?

— Это ты слишком взрослый, хён, — горько хмыкает Чонин и пинает камешек носком кроссовка. — Тебе со мной теперь наверняка не интересно и я кажусь тебе глупым ребёнком, который ещё ничего не знает о жизни.

— Энни... — растерянно зовёт Феликс и останавливается. Чонин тормозит следом и упорно избегает его взгляда. — Я никогда не считал тебя глупым ребёнком.

Феликс считает Чонина младшим братом и лучшим другом, а себя — последней сволочью, бросившей его на несколько долгих недель.

— Эй, — он треплет Чонина по волосам и виновато улыбается. — Извини. Я правда поступил хреново.

— Тогда, — губы младшего складываются в привычную плутовскую улыбку, — посмотришь со мной «Как приручить дракона?»

— Что, боишься, что будешь плакать?

— Если кто и будет плакать, так это ты, хён, — закатывает глаза Чонин, а Феликс обиженно надувает губы, но не спорит.

Возможно, думает он, он не такая уж неправильная омега.

///

— А чем ты пахнешь? — интересуется Чонин на следующий день, когда они все же приходят в то кафе, куда хотел Феликс. Глаза Чонина блестят любопытством и немного — самую капельку — смущением, пока он потягивает через трубочку свой клубничный коктейль.

Феликс задумчиво перекатывает на языке кусочек пломбира и облизывает ложку.

— Апельсин в шоколаде. Полагаю, что-то вроде того.

Чонин смеётся, прикрывая руками рот, и Феликс под столом чувствительно пинает его по ноге.

— Думаешь, это смешно?

— Нет, — смех переходит в сдавленное хихиканье. — Просто представил, как было бы мило, если бы твой истинный тоже пах каким-нибудь десертом. Вишня в коньяке?

Феликсу очень хочется запустить в друга пластмассовой ложечкой, но она ему ещё нужна, так что он просто ещё раз пинает младшего.

— Во-первых, не факт, что я его вообще встречу, а посвящать этому всю жизнь я не собираюсь. А во-вторых, мне даже думать об этом не хочется, фу.

— Да ладно тебе, — пожимает плечами Чонин. — Я думаю, твой запах многим нравится. Вон, например, парень за столиком сзади не сводит с тебя глаз.

— О боже, — стонет Феликс и морщится — от слишком большого куска мороженного, а вовсе не от того, что ему не дают расслабится даже в подобном месте. — Не смотри туда, ради бога. Он доест и уйдёт. Смотреть на других людей, в конце концов, не запрещено.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — тянет Чонин, — но он доел уже минут десять как. И вряд ли ему со спины видно твоё лицо.

А вот это уже что-то новенькое. Феликс хмурится и уже сам с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы обернуться.

— Как он выглядит? — с неохотой спрашивает он, не задумываясь о том, что противоречит собственной же просьбе не смотреть.

— Ммм... Как альфа. Довольно взрослый и уверенный в себе альфа.

— Что?! — Феликса подбрасывает на стуле, и он рывком разворачивается, наплевав на всякое благоразумие. Потому что это уже ни в какие ворота: он почти привык ко вниманию со стороны ровесников, но от взрослых парней!..

Он ожидает увидеть в ответ покровительственно-надменный взгляд, как это обычно бывает, но, к его удивлению, парень позади него испуганно вздрагивает и несколько раз моргает, прежде чем поспешно отвернуться. Это уже что-то новенькое дубль два, и Феликс даже слегка зависает, прежде чем развернуться обратно.

— Странный какой-то, — бормочет он, но Чонин прекрасно слышит.

— А по-моему, это было мило, — хихикает он. — Любой другой на его месте тоже испугался бы твоего взгляда. Но я — не любой, меня ты не испугаешь, даже если продолжишь так смотреть, хён. У меня богатый жизненный опыт общения с тобой.

Феликс фыркает и расслабляется, с благодарностью глядя на Чонина. Предполагается, что это он младшему поддержка и опора, но на самом деле бывают такие моменты, когда он осознает особенно ясно: не будь в его жизни Чонина — и он бы давно загнулся.

— Ладно, пошли отсюда. А то всё равно напрягает как-то, — передергивает плечами Феликс: он даже лопатками чувствует чужой взгляд.

Он не придаёт значения произошедшему до тех пор, пока даже Чонин, которого до этого вся эта ситуация скорее забавляла, не напрягается тоже. Им остаётся буквально пара перекрёстков до дома, когда младший осторожно берет его под руку, притягивая чуть ближе к себе.

— Не хочу тебя пугать, — а у самого голос чуть дрожит, — но тот парень идёт за нами от самого кафе. Он, конечно, не выглядит, как маньяк, но...

— Может, он тоже живёт в этом районе, а в кафе забрёл, потому что тоже захотелось мороженого, — успокаивает его Феликс, даже если ни один из них в это не верит.

— Может, — соглашается Чонин.

Они проходят ещё несколько домов, когда Феликс тихо произносит:

— Мы сейчас заворачиваем за угол, и ты иди дальше, а я проверю, как он себя поведёт. Вдруг это всё правда дурацкое совпадение и у меня просто паранойя.

Чонин хмурится, явно не согласный с предложенным планом. Идея остаться наедине со странным альфой Феликса, честно говоря, тоже привлекает не сильно, но и оставить все как есть ещё страшнее — он не собирается вести того до собственного дома. Только сталкеров ему ещё не хватало.

— Я не могу тебя оставить, хён! А если он что-нибудь сделает?

— Тогда ты составишь для полиции его фоторобот, — закатывает глаза Феликс. — Никто не станет нападать посреди дня в центре улицы, не драматизируй.

Никто, не считая Феликса Ли, мысленно поправляет он себя, когда, затаив дыхание, ждёт, пока альфа завернет за угол, чтобы одним быстрым движением подлететь к нему и вывернуть руку, заставляя согнуться пополам от боли и неожиданности. Феликс чувствует, как перекатываются под его пальцами крепкие мышцы, и понимает, что этот альфа на самом деле физически сильнее и если решит бороться с ним всерьёз, наверняка уложит одной левой.  
«Прости, отец, что просрал твои деньги за тхэквондо впустую», — мысленно просит прощения он, а вслух строго спрашивает:

— Ну и что тебе нужно?

Он надавливает на руку, но, к его удивлению, парень не пытается вырваться, только чуть слышно шипит и просит:

— Отпусти, пожалуйста. Я обещаю, что тебя не трону. Да я бы и не посмел...

Феликс удивлённо моргает, но, чуть поколебавшись, всё же отпускает парня. Тот растирает запястье и смотрит неловко — больше в землю, чем на самого Феликса.

— Что тебе нужно? — повторяет он свой вопрос, уже чуть мягче. Парень действительно не выглядит как маньяк, скорее тот выглядит... мило? Феликс даже на секунду чувствует вину за то, что чуть не приложил его лицом об асфальт, но, в конце концов, тот сам его вынудил.

— Познакомиться, — бормочет тот и смущённо улыбается.

— Прости, что?

У Феликса брови ползут наверх не то от неожиданности, не то от абсурдности ситуации. Он же не ослышался?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что следил за мной от самого кафе и напугал до усрачки, потому что просто хотел познакомиться?!

Парень напротив устало стонет и нервно взъерошивает волосы.

— Прости! Я не собирался за тобой следить, просто так вышло и... Я хотел подойти ещё в кафе, но ты застал меня врасплох и я растерялся. Я и пошёл-то за тобой не сразу, думал сначала просто окликнуть, но это выглядело бы так глупо, что...

— Что ты решил, что слежка будет выглядеть умнее? — хмыкает Феликс и складывает руки на груди. Вся эта ситуация начинает его забавлять. Незнакомый парень, правда, всё ещё кажется ему ненормальным: он первый раз видит альфу, который стеснялся бы подойти к омеге. Хотя Феликс не может отрицать, что это мило.

— Хён! Ты в порядке? — Чонин выглядывает из-за угла и, оценив обстановку, бегом направляется к нему. — Я, между прочим, был рядом, чтобы, если что, броситься тебя спасать.

— Ты ж мой защитник, — хихикает Феликс и тискает младшего за щечки, за что тут же получает по рукам. — Но необходимости в этом уже нет. У молодого человека это, оказывается, такой способ знакомиться с парнями.

Они поворачиваются к альфе, смеряя его взглядами: Феликс — насмешливым, Чонин — подозрительным.

— Говорил же тебе, странный какой-то, — ворчит тот и берет его за руку, утягивая прочь. — Пошли отсюда, пока не нашёл себе ещё приключений.

— Подожди! Так я могу узнать твой номер?

Феликс растерянно оборачивается и успевает бросить на незнакомца быстрый взгляд — Чонин не прекращает тянуть его прочь. Не то чтобы ему хотелось оставлять номер телефона первому встречному, тем более настолько подозрительному, но с другой стороны — тот его действительно заинтересовал. Не как альфа, а как взрослый парень, который ходит один в кафе-мороженое, стесняется познакомиться с понравившейся ему омегой и смотрит глазами побитого щенка с вселенской тоской во взгляде.

— Приходи хотя бы в понедельник после учебы в то же кафе, пожалуйста!

Крик за его спиной звучит настолько отчаянно, что у Феликса что-то сжимается внутри. Он все-таки, приложив некоторое усилие, притормаживает Чонина, и смотрит в чужие глаза, где обреченность мешается с надеждой, и чуть улыбается — самыми уголками губ.

///

Он лукавит, когда говорит сам себе, что подумает над чужой просьбой. Потому что на самом деле он для себя уже знает ответ, но всё равно всё воскресенье и первую половину понедельника прячет его глубоко внутри — и от себя, и от Чонина, который точно будет не в восторге, но Феликс, в конце концов, уже достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы принимать самостоятельные решения.

Но у самых дверей кафе вся смелость его внезапно оставляет. Это вдруг начинает казаться ему таким глупым: вдруг тот парень хотел просто посмеяться над ним? Феликс вспоминает отчаяние в чужих глазах и голосе и качает головой. Нет, говорит он сам себе, он бы так не поступил. Удивительным образом он верит странному альфе — верит и сам не может объяснить, откуда берётся это чувство. Но оно зарождается буквально в каждой клеточке тела, выливаясь дрожью в пальцах, когда Феликс берётся за ручку двери. Он видит его сразу. Видит и чувствует — знакомый запах бьет в нос, затмевая даже аромат десертов. Это странно, учитывая, что ещё минуту назад Феликс совершенно не помнил, чем пах этот парень.

Он подходит ко вчерашнему столику и падает на диван напротив, тут же встречая чужой взгляд. В нем столько радости, благодарности и облегчения, что Феликс в первую секунду даже теряется: неужели его действительно так сильно ждали? Это кажется дико странным, он к этому не привык. Хотя в этом альфе странным кажется буквально всё, и вот к этому как раз он уже начинает привыкать.

— Привет, — смущенно улыбается он. — Надеюсь, ты не долго ждёшь. Мы не договаривались о точном времени, так что...

— Всё в порядке, — поспешно уверяют его, — я вообще не...

Парень прикусывает язык, но Феликс и так без труда понимает, что тот хотел сказать: он вообще не ожидал, что Феликс придёт. Что ж, этого не ожидал никто.

— Пришлось задержаться в школе, — зачем-то поясняет Феликс. Возможно, чтобы заполнить неловкую тишину.

— Тебе идёт форма, — улыбается альфа, и только тогда Феликс замечает, что он здесь единственный, кто в неё одет.

— А ты сам успел переодеться или...

— Я поступил в универ в ещё прошлом году, — просто отвечает тот, а у Феликса глаза на лоб лезут. Вау. То есть, этот парень уже студент, и это просто... вау. Кажется, он говорит последнее вслух, потому что тот улыбается — как-то немного натянуто — и отводит взгляд.

— Прости, если разочаровал.

— Нет, я... — Феликс поспешно машет рукой, — я не в том смысле, просто... Ребёнок вроде меня... и...

Слова не хотят складываться в нормальное предложение, но мысль, которую Феликс пытается выразить, и так ясна: чем обычный школьник вроде него мог заинтересовать уже взрослого парня?

— Не думаю, что у нас такая уж большая разница в возрасте, на самом деле, — на удивление спокойно замечает тот, будто уже размышлял над этим.

— Я перешёл во второй класс, — сдавленно признается Феликс.

— Тогда, полагаю, года три.

Три года... Никогда прежде эта цифра не казалась Феликсу настолько большой. Одно дело, когда вам по двадцать два и двадцать пять — это почти одно и то же. Но между шестнадцатью и девятнадцатью пропасть в вечность. Ему бы сейчас встать и уйти, потому что как-то бессмысленно это всё (пусть даже он сам не знает, что входит в это «всё»), и он действительно встаёт. Поднимается из-за стола, смотрит на парня и неловко говорит:

— Я за мороженым. Будешь что-нибудь?

Тот смеётся (облегченно или Феликсу только кажется?) и качает головой, а потом кричит ему вслед взять айс-американо.  
Феликс ждёт напиток у стойки, наблюдая, как подтаивает по краям его манго, и задается вопросом, как можно пить холодный кофе, это же жутко невкусно.

— Спасибо, апельсинка, — благодарят его, когда он возвращается за их столик и ставит перед альфой его напиток.

— Эй! — возмущается Феликс, с досадой чувствуя, как начинают гореть кончики ушей. — А мне тогда тебя как называть? Елкой?

Это первое, что приходит ему в голову, и оно не так уж далеко от правды: альфа пахнёт хвойным лесом и свежестью — у Феликса ассоциируется с Рождеством, и, возможно, это одна из причин того, почему этот запах так его успокаивает. Правда, не прямо в данный момент, когда он возмущён до глубины души.

Парень же смеётся и справедливо замечает:

— Ну, я же так и не знаю твоего имени.

Феликс прикладывает ладонь ко лбу. До абсурдного смешно, но за два дня у них действительно не было пока возможности познакомиться — как-то находились более важные дела. 

— Меня зовут Ёнбок. Но можно Феликс.

Обычно так его называют только друзья (не считая Чонина, который всегда зовёт его полным именем, когда злится), а он даже не уверен, встретятся ли они с этим парнем ещё раз. Но какая, собственно говоря, разница.

— Ким Уджин.

Уджин... Феликс перекатывает на языке чужое имя вместе с манговым мороженым. Ему нравится.

Ему вообще на удивление нравится тот вечер в кафе: неловкие попытки что-то узнать друг о друге, рассказы об учебе, несмешные шутки — Феликс чувствовал себя почти так же комфортно, как с Джисоном, но кое-что не давало ему покоя.

— Ты ведь только недавно узнал, что ты омега?

— А что, так заметно? — Феликс вскидывает руки в защитном жесте, чтобы сложить их на груди, но Уджин моментально тянется через стол и сжимает его запястье — тут же, впрочем, отпуская, но у Феликса кожа горит от чужих пальцев и белый шум в голове.

— Не обижайся! Извини, если это было бестактно, просто...

«Просто что?» — обязательно спросил бы Феликс в другом случае, но сейчас он просто ждёт и смотрит — на пустой стаканчик для мороженого перед собой. На Уджина смотреть не получается.

— Впрочем, забудь. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

И теперь, выспавшись и взглянув на ситуацию свежим взглядом, Феликс не может отделаться от двух мыслей, назойливо бьющихся об стенки черепной коробки: что тогда хотел сказать Уджин и значит ли, если парень говорит про «другой раз», что он планирует увидеть тебя снова?

— Ты что, был на свидании?

Феликс подпрыгивает на стуле и озвучивает пару ласковых, когда видит любопытное лицо Джисона прямо напротив. Тот сидит на соседней парте, и Феликс удивляется, что настолько ушёл в свои мысли, что даже не заметил друга. И... он что, сказал что-то вслух?

— Нет, я не был на свидании, — закатывает он глаза. — Просто встречался со знакомым.

Джисон выгибает бровь.

— Окей, и что же вы делали на этой встрече?

— Да ничего такого! Просто ходили в кафе и ели мороженое. Разговаривали.

— И, конечно же, твой знакомый — обычный омега или бета, а вовсе не какой-нибудь чертовски красивый альфа.

Феликс смущенно теребит в руках школьный галстук и хихикает, когда Джисон встаёт перед ним, складывая руки на груди. Такое чувство, что ещё немного — и примется стучать лапой по полу, как какой-нибудь мультяшный кролик.

— Ну хорошо, — признается Феликс, пряча улыбку. — Я был с альфой, но это правда была обычная встреча.

— На которую он позвал тебя со словами «Эй, Феликс, мне после школы заняться нечем, погнали в кафе»?

— Он уже закончил школу, — роняет Феликс, и это его главная ошибка.

Джисон как-то меняется в лице, обходит его парту и садится рядом.

— Подожди. Из того, что я понял: ты ел мороженое в кафе в компании симпатичного альфы, который старше тебя минимум на два года...

— На три, — нехотя поправляет Феликс.

— На три. Ли Ёнбок, ты вообще представляешь, что такое свидание?

Феликс сдавленно стонет, устав от настырности друга, и бьет по столу.

— Да не говорил он, что зовёт меня «на свидание»! Только то, что я ему понравился и что он хотел меня увидеть!

Феликс замолкает. Джисон выразительно молчит тоже. Где-то за окном каркает ворона.

— Я дурак? — сипит Феликс.

Джисон радостно кивает.

— Ага.

///

Ну да, возможно, нужно быть полным дураком, чтобы согласиться на встречу (Феликс все ещё отказывается даже мысленно произносить слово «свидание») с альфой, знакомство с которым началось с твоего им преследования, который старше тебя на три года и сильнее физически. Но еще большим дураком нужно быть, чтобы согласиться на вторую встречу. Уджин снова едва не забывает взять его номер, но вспоминает в тот самый момент, когда они доходят до того перекрёстка, где двумя днями ранее Феликс скрутил горе-сталкера («Где я признался, что ты мне понравился», — поправляет его Уджин, и Феликс радуется, что уже достаточно темно, чтобы не было видно его пунцовых щёк). В любом случае, сейчас он смотрит на сообщение с незнакомого номера с вопросом, могут ли они увидеться на выходных снова, и прикидывает, согласится ли Чонин немного подвинуть их планы — совсем немного, на пару часиков.

— У тебя какие-то дела? — удивленно приподнимает брови младший. Обычно выходные Феликс проводит либо в компании родителей, либо самого Чонина, либо учебников. Ну, с недавнего времени в эту дружную компанию добавился ещё Джисон.

— Да, я хотел встретиться с Уджином (я хотел встретиться с ним, а не он со мной, да, Феликс Ли, молодец, продолжай в том же духе).

— Уджином? — Чонин задумчиво морщит нос. — Не слышал раньше от тебя этого имени. Что? Феликс-хён... — он угрожающе хмурится, когда Феликс отводит взгляд и пытается слиться с покрывалом на диване — оно как раз красивого бордового оттенка. — Колись.

— В общем... Ну... Помнишь того сталкера?

— Чтоооо?! Ли Ёнбок, ты совсем свои омежьи мозги растерял?!

«Возможно», — думает Феликс, а вслух просит Чонина перестать его душить.

Впрочем, планы тот подвинуть соглашается — довольно специфически, правда.

«Мне одному здесь некомфортно?» — хочется поинтересоваться Феликсу, когда молчание между ними тремя явно затягивается. Уджин с Чонином изучают друг друга: первый удивленно, но доброжелательно, второй — недоверчиво, — и Феликс хочет язвительно заметить, что младший сам настоял на том, чтобы пойти с ними, вот и пусть теперь сам и страдает.

— Мой телохранитель, — шутит он вместо этого, чтобы хоть как-то рассеять чёрное облачко над головой Чонина. Уджин с усмешкой поворачивается к нему.

— Да уж я узнал твоего «защитника», — смеётся он, и Феликс краснеет, понимая, что тот намекает на их первую встречу. — Который, к тому же, младше тебя.

— Как ты узнал? — ляпает Чонин и встречает уже не один, а два взгляда.

— У тебя нет запаха, — поясняет Феликс, и младший вспыхивает.

— Ну простите, что не вписываюсь в вашу взрослую компанию! И вообще, я буду бетой, так что это не аргумент. 

— Не начинай, — морщится Феликс. Он бы предпочёл избежать лишнего упоминания возраста: для всех присутствующих это, кажется, больная тема. — Ты сам напросился с нами.

— А ты обещал сходить со мной выбрать папе подарок. Так что я, — Чонин намеренно выделяет местоимение и особенно выразительно смотрит на Уджина, — первый забил твоё свободное время.

— Я не столик в кафе, чтобы меня бронировать, — закатывает глаза Феликс, но не спорит. В данной ситуации прав действительно Чонин.

— Да расслабься, хён, я не собираюсь портить ваше свидание, — хмыкает младший, а через секунду обиженно вскрикивает, потирая затылок, с которым абсолютно случайно встретилась ладонь Феликса.

— Да ладно вам, — встревает Уджин, — я совсем не против познакомиться с твоим младшим братом. Особенно учитывая, что это не первая наша встреча. 

Феликс прыскает и даже Чонин улыбается. Их, конечно, периодически принимают за братьев, но все равно это как-то мило.

— Я что-то не так сказал?

Уджин непонимающе смотрит на них и на зеркальные усмешки на их лицах, но так и не дожидается ответа.

— Пошли, — вместо этого хмыкает Чонин, отношение которого к альфе, кажется, постепенно смягчается. — Я не хочу проторчать в торговом центре весь день.

Вместо этого весь день там торчат Феликс с Уджином. Примерно час они тратят на поиск подарка для Минхо (— Так у вас разные отцы? — Да господи, у нас оба родителя разные! Мы вообще не братья!), после чего благополучно отправляют Чонина домой, купив ему напоследок холодного чая, а сами ещё несколько часов обходят разные магазины. Феликс замечает взгляд Уджина на снаряжение для кендо, когда они зависают в спортивном магазине, и кивает в его строну.

— Интересуешься?

— Скорее профессионально занимаюсь. Ещё со средней школы.

— То есть, — Феликс постепенно складывает два и два, — когда я в тот раз тебя... ну...

— Применил на мне очень даже неплохой захват, — подсказывает Уджин с тихим смешком. Феликс чувствует, как краска заливает лицо.

— Да, именно тогда. Тебе ведь ничего не стоило со мной справиться. Я ведь ещё в тот момент заметил, что ты на самом деле сильнее.

Уджин смеётся и разворачивается к нему лицом, делая несколько шагов спиной вперёд. Феликсу остаётся только следить за тем, чтобы тот ни в кого не вписался.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? Если помнишь, я хотел с тобой познакомиться. Не думаю, что завоевал бы твоё доверие, уложив на лопатки посреди улицы. Да и я уже говорил: я бы не посмел тебя и пальцем тронуть.

Феликс смущенно отводит глаза, когда взгляд Уджина теплеет. «Не смотри так», — хочется сказать ему: под этим взглядом горят щеки.

— Почему? — говорит он вместо этого, и Уджин вздыхает. Даже улыбка будто становится натянутой.

— Давай вернёмся к этому разговору потом, — уклончиво отвечает он. — Мне ещё надо купить кое-что для универа.

Феликс хмурится, когда вечером, уже дома, вспоминает этот диалог. Уджин уже не в первый раз уходит от какого-то разговора, и он очень хочет понять, от какого и почему.

Телефонный звонок вырывает его из размышлений, и Феликс, глубоко вздыхая, пытается набраться сил и терпения — на ближайшую четверть часа они ему понадобятся.

— Ну как твоё свидание? — бросается Джисон с места в карьер. Феликс морщится и убирает мобильник от уха: голос друга громкий настолько, что можно обойтись без громкой связи.

— Мы не встречаемся, — в очередной раз за эту неделю повторяет он, непонятно зачем: всё равно его никогда не слушают.

— Да-да. Просто ты нравишься ему, он нравится тебе, и вы проводите время вместе. Он же тебе нравится?

Джисон так резко меняет тему, что Феликс даже не сразу понимает, о чем его спросили, зависая на несколько секунд.

— Я... я не знаю, — наконец честно признается он. — Я же в принципе никогда не думал об отношениях, это всё казалось таким далёким и нереальным. Я пока не привык, наверное. — Феликс вздыхает и вытягивается на кровати, устремляя взгляд в окно и перекладывая телефон в другую руку. Молчит несколько секунд, прежде чем добавить. — Да и он уже взрослый парень. Сдался ему какой-то школьник.

Возможно, Джисон улавливает что-то в его голосе, раз вместо того, чтобы пошутить, серьёзно замечает:

— Видимо, сдался, раз он так настаивал на вашей встрече и выставил себя полным психом в твоих глазах, — он не удерживается и все-таки прыскает. Феликс вторит ему. Та первая встреча в кафе сейчас действительно кажется будто событием из другой жизни, настолько он привык к тому, что в нынешней есть Уджин. Удивительно, учитывая, что виделись они всего пару раз. — У моих родителей разница вообще в семь лет, и ничего.

— Да, но они у тебя истинные и вряд ли познакомились, когда один из них учился в школе.

— Тоже правда, — вздыхает Джисон и предлагает. — Но может, тебе всё-таки попробовать? Что тут такого, это же не свадьбу сыграть.

Феликс хотел бы, чтоб у него всё было так же просто, как у Джисона: хочешь — встречайся, хочешь — нет. А может, он хочет, но боится? Первых отношений, новых обязательств, непривычного статуса... Да и — Феликс пытается быть честным с самим собой — какая из них пара? Что он может дать взрослому парню, работающему (как он сегодня узнал) студенту? Вряд ли Уджин подписывался на то, чтобы возиться с несовершеннолетним школьником, когда решил последовать за ним из кафе. Феликс смотрит на плывущие за окном дымчато-серые облака и вытягивает из-под головы подушку, прижимая её к груди. Внезапно становится как-то слишком тоскливо, хотя после разговоров с Джисоном обычно все наоборот. И нужно же было ему поднимать эту тему...

Видимо, нужно — и ему, и Чонину на следующее утро, когда они видятся в школе.

— Ладно, — кивает младший после нескольких неудачных попыток начать разговор, — так и быть, можешь считать, что получил моё благословение.

— Извини? — Феликс удивленно приподнимает брови. Что он пропустил в этой жизни? — На что?

— На отношения с Уджином, конечно. — Чонин отвечает ему не менее удивлённым взглядом, будто это само собой разумеющееся. — Скажем так, я одобрил его кандидатуру.

— Спасибо, — ошарашенно благодарит Феликс, прежде чем до него доходит. — Так ты за этим потащился с нами вчера в торговый центр?!

Чонин пожимает плечами и поправляет лямку рюкзака.

— Ну кто-то же должен был беспристрастным взглядом посмотреть на это всё.

— Ну и как, — ехидно хмыкает Феликс, — увидел что-нибудь?

Младший кивает, и Феликс хватается за голову.

— Да господи, что ж вы все заладили одно и то же! С чего вы вообще взяли, что это хорошая идея?

— Да ты видел, как он на тебя смотрит? — теряет терпение Чонин. — Да я в жизни ни у кого не видел такого восхищения во взгляде!

— Серьезно, Чонин? Я точно слышу это от тебя? Тебе папа совсем, что ли, промыл мозги всей этой лабудой про альф и омег? 

Младший щурится и смотрит на него несколько секунд, прежде чем развернуться и пойти в класс.

— Придурок ты, Ли Ёнбок, — слышит он на прощание и давит в себе вспышку обиды.  
Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно.

Обычно Феликс отходчивый и на друзей и родителей злиться долго не умеет. Но сейчас раздражение только растёт в нем с каждым часом, и это только ещё больше бесит — замкнутый круг. Какого черта он не может совладать с собственными эмоциями? И почему именно эта тема заставляет его так переживать? Видимо, он действительно ещё глупый ребёнок, мелькает мысль, Уджин бы вот вряд ли принимал разговоры об этих отношениях так близко к сердцу. Уджин! Феликсу резко приходит в голову идея, которую он определяет как глупую, но о которой не может перестать думать весь урок. Ему хочется поговорить с Уджином, набраться чужого спокойствия и разобраться наконец во всём. Это определённо очень глупая идея, хотя бы потому, что в глубине души Феликс отнюдь не готов ни в чём разбираться, но на перемене он всё же сдаётся и отправляет незамысловатое сообщение.

«Мы можем встретиться сегодня? Если ты свободен вечером, конечно»

«Что-то случилось?» — приходит незамедлительный ответ, и Феликс фыркает. Ну да, у него бы подобная мысль тоже была бы первой, если бы он получил сообщение с просьбой о встрече от человека, с которым виделся только вчера.

«Ничего, — пишет он и улыбается. — Просто нужно с тобой поговорить».

«Ты меня пугаешь ㅋㅋㅋ», — отвечает Уджин, а Феликс думает, что если он кого и пугает, так это себя.

Но он не даёт себе возможности передумать. Уджин ждёт его около школы (он что, запомнил его форму в тот раз, серьёзно?), и Феликс молча проходит мимо окликнувшего его Джисона, бегом направляясь к выходу. Он хватает Уджина под руку, утягивая прочь от ворот, и бросает только короткое: «Тут недалеко есть площадка, пошли».

Шаг он замедляет, только когда они подходят к редкой в этот час свободной лавочке — чужую руку отпускать как-то не хочется. Но Уджин избавляет его от этой необходимости, самостоятельно сжимая его пальцы и первым садясь на лавочку, утягивая за собой.

— Так всё-таки, — спустя какое-то время интересуется он, нарушая тишину. Феликс разочарованно вздыхает: будь его воля, и он бы просидел так бесконечно долго, наблюдая за сменяющим цвет небом и грея пальцы в чужой ладони. Легкий запах хвои щекочет ноздри, принося спокойствие и умиротворение — феликсовой душе так точно. И даже злость и обида на друзей незаметно проходят, остаётся только благодарная улыбка: в конце концов, они действительно хотели как лучше. Только вот Феликс сам не знает, как это — лучше. Возможно, именно вот так: сидя на площадке, держась за руки и любуясь закатом. В таком случае, Феликс согласен. На что ты согласен, тут же вопрошает противный внутренний голос, на нормальные отношения? Феликс вздыхает.

— Какие у нас отношения?

— Отношения? — удивленно поворачивается к нему Уджин. — Хорошие, я полагаю.

— Я серьёзно, — хмурится Феликс. Хочется по привычке от волнения впиться ногтями в собственную ладонь, но получается только в чужую. — Ты... понимаешь, о чём я говорю. Все мои друзья уверены, что мы встречаемся, и только я, как дурак, это отрицаю, потому что совершенно не в курсе твоих намерений. 

Феликс морщится. Ему самому не нравится, как это звучит: так, будто Уджин единственный, кто должен принимать решение и нести за это ответственность. Но для Уджина, видимо, это звучит иначе.

— Моих намерений? Хочешь сказать, что со своими уже определился и ждёшь только моего решения?

Вот же чёрт.

— Я ничего не хочу сказать, — вздыхает Феликс. — Я просто хочу прояснить эту ситуацию. И если ты снова уйдёшь от ответа, клянусь, я найду, какой ещё приём на тебе отработать.

Уджин внезапно смеётся, а затем делает то, к чему Феликс оказывается совершенно не готов: притягивает одной рукой к себе и крепко обнимает. Но если это заставляет на мгновение задержать дыхание, то последующие слова выбивают оставшийся воздух из легких.

— Мне так с тобой повезло.

Феликсу становится жарко — не то от объятий, не то от смущающих слов. Он бьёт кулачком по чужому плечу и упрямо требует.

— Сначала ответь.

Уджин медленно отпускает его и молчит какое-то время, машинально перебирая его пальцы, а Феликс перебирает аргументы в доказательство того, что совсем не хочет нормально, всерьёз встречаться с сидящим рядом с ним альфой.

— Я не предлагал тебе встречаться, — наконец признается Уджин, — потому что полагал, что серьёзные отношения — то, о чём задумываешься в школе меньше всего. Не хотел поставить тебя в неловкое положение и всё испортить не вовремя сказанными словами.

— Может, хватит намекать на мой возраст? Я прекрасно понимаю, что не пара тебе, — Феликс с раздражением вырывает свою руку и отворачивается. — Ты ещё неделю назад в кафе интересовался, как давно я узнал о том, что я омега. Постоянно переводишь какую-то тему... Может, наконец объяснишь, в чём дело? Или думаешь, что ребёнок вроде меня не поймёт?

— Господи, Ёнбоки! — Уджин сжимает виски пальцами, и Феликс чувствует легкий укол вины. — У меня и в мыслях не было упрекать тебя в том, что ты младше! Напротив, это тебе должно быть скучно и неинтересно с кем-то вроде меня.

Феликс удивленно фыркает. Ну надо же. А он ведь даже и мысли не допускал, что Уджин тоже переживает из-за того, что не подходит ему. Он бы посмеялся, если б так не переживал из-за того, что может услышать дальше.

— И насчёт твоего пола... Я тот вопрос задал не для того, чтобы подчеркнуть разницу в возрасте. Боже, что за бред! Дело не в этом. Просто... мне надо было кое в чём убедиться.

— Убедиться? — Феликс непонимающе поворачивается к нему, и Уджин кивает. Феликсу даже кажется, что он замечает легкий румянец на чужом лице.

— Мне нужно было узнать, правда ли ты не понял или просто притворялся. Это тогда было важно, потому что в первом случае у меня ещё была надежда.

— Надежда на что? Ты можешь объяснить нормально? — теряет терпение Феликс. — Что я должен был понять?

— Ну, знаешь... — неловко начинает Уджин. — Обычно многим это очевидно сразу. Но бывают случаи, как с совсем ещё неопытными альфами и омегами, когда они не могут сразу распознать своего истинного...

... Что? Феликс пару раз медленно моргает, пытаясь осознать, что он только что услышал. Да ну нет, бред какой-то...

— Бред какой-то... — повторяет он вслух и видит отголосок боли на лице Уджина. — Люди их годами и десятилетиями ищут и часто не находят вовсе. Не может быть, чтобы я встретил своего в первый же месяц жизни в качестве омеги...

Это кажется нереальным, будто история героя из какого-нибудь фантастического романа. «Невероятная история Феликса Ли» — а что, звучит гордо. Он мотает головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и разворачивается к Уджину всем корпусом, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Нет, он не думает, что тот стал бы ему врать, но всё же... Ему нужно уточнить пару моментов.

— Ты поэтому пошёл тогда за нами с Чонином?

Уджин кивает, по-прежнему избегая его взгляда.

— Я испугался, что могу больше никогда тебя не увидеть. Когда ты ушёл, я чуть не умер там от мысли о том, что потеряю тебя навсегда, едва найдя.

Феликс вспоминает отчаяние и боль в чужих глазах и голосе, так ясно отпечатавшиеся в его памяти, когда Уджин умолял его снова придти в то кафе. Что ж... теперь это всё начинает иметь смысл. Как и его собственные ощущения и эмоции, когда он находится рядом с Уджином.

— Давай пройдёмся, — отрешённо произносит он, поднимаясь с лавочки и делая несколько шагов, даже не оглядываясь. Прямо сейчас ему нужно больше личного пространства, а лучше кокон, в который он мог бы спрятаться от всего и от всех — минимум на месяц. От родителей, с их осторожными расспросами, от Чонина и Джисона с их тупыми шутками, от Уджина с его... чем? С его любовью? Внезапно Феликсу тоже становится страшно — сначала от мысли о том, чтобы остаться без него на такой долгий срок, и сразу же после — оттого, что его вообще пугает подобная перспектива. Как же ты влип, Феликс Ли...

Он останавливается подождать, пока Уджин поравняется с ним, и снова берёт его под руку, упрямо хмурясь и глядя в землю — всем своим видом давая понять, что это ещё ровным счетом ничего не значит, просто ему так удобнее. Быть рядом — удобнее. Чувствовать себя увереннее — удобнее. Ощущать спокойствие — удобнее. Феликс вздыхает и останавливается снова, на этот раз вынуждая затормозить их обоих.

— Я всё ещё не уверен, что это хорошая идея. И все ещё думаю, что тебе больше подошёл бы кто-нибудь другой. Но ещё я думаю, что не хотел бы, чтобы ты встречался с этим кем-нибудь другим.

— Значит, — нерешительно улыбается Уджин, — ты согласен, чтобы я встречался с тобой?

— Я этого не говорил! — Феликс пытается пойти на попятный, но получается, откровенно говоря, плохо, потому что краска заливает щеки, хоть в сумерках это и не очень видно. Он хочет, было, закрыть лицо, но ему не дают. Уджин берёт его за руки и аккуратно отводит от лица, а затем делает то, чего Феликс совсем не ожидает — целует мягко и почти невесомо, но Феликсу кажется, что он сейчас сгорит заживо: от удивления, от смущения и от прочих чувств, которых внезапно оказывается слишком много.

— Подумай тогда, — улыбается Уджин, прежде чем развернуться, чтобы уйти, — я не тороплю.

Феликса хватает ровно на шесть секунд и десять шагов Уджина. Ровно на одну заранее неравную борьбу между «хочется» и «страшно» и одно решительно «Подожди!» Уджин этого явно не ожидает, но всё равно с готовностью обнимает, когда Феликс подлетает к нему и повисает на шее, утыкаясь в неё носом и полной грудью вдыхая так незаметно ставший родным запах. И впервые вместо того, чтобы успокаивать, он заставляет сердце биться быстрее.

— Я согласен.

///

Феликс заблуждался в своей жизни насчёт двух вещей: что отношения с альфой — это обязательно что-то неприятное и ограничивающее его как личность и — смешно, да — что его друзья способны оставить его в покое.

— Эй, — Джисон нагоняет их с Чонином у ворот школы — снова проспал — и удивленно замечает: — У тебя запах изменился.

— Правда? — равнодушно интересуется Феликс, а мысленно озвучивает в адрес друга пару ласковых, потому что Чонин поворачивается к нему, забавно округляя лисьи глаза.

— Ты пахнешь... — Джисон чешет подбородок, пытаясь подобрать наиболее подходящее определение. — Рождеством! Точно. Апельсинами и елкой.

Феликс хмыкает, а уже в следующее мгновение придушенно хрипит, когда пальцы Чонина сжимаются вокруг его шеи.

— Ли Ёнбок, что это значит, объяснись! — он трясёт его, пытаясь, видимо, выбить ответ, но Джисон избавляет его от этой необходимости. Вот же всезнающая зараза.

— А это значит, мелкий, что он признал своего истинного альфу.

— Эй, у меня вообще-то имя есть! — Чонин переключает свой гнев на Джисона, и Феликс получает наконец возможность вздохнуть. Ненадолго, правда. — И стой, что значит «истинного»? Ли Ёнбок!!

Первый раз в жизни Феликс так радуется, что быстро бегает. Даже становится жаль, что здесь сейчас нет учителя физкультуры. Зато есть другие учителя, от которых после он наверняка получит замечания за неподобающее поведение, но между злым Чонином и злым преподавателем Феликс предпочитает второй вариант. Радует только то, что, кажется, не у него одного проблемы.

«Меня Хёнджин достал расспросами!» — жалобное сообщение приходит за пару секунд до начала урока, и Феликс давит смешок.

«Терпи теперь. И в горе, и в радости, как говорится».

Он успевает убрать телефон до того, как учитель сделает ему замечание, но улыбку с лица так просто убрать не удаётся.

Феликс уверен, что, когда этот день настанет, он будет морально готов, но, оказывается, к этому нельзя подготовиться. Страшно шёпотом произнести «Я встретил своего альфу», пряча от родителей глаза; странно чувствовать на себе едва уловимый шлейф чужого запаха. Волнительно, но приятно осознавать, что впереди ещё ждет столько всего нового и непривычного: знакомство с чужими родителями, обсуждение планов на будущее, совместные праздники несколько раз в год... Феликс улыбается ещё шире и обращает, наконец, внимание на доску. Его любимым праздником всегда было Рождество.


End file.
